


The story of Grell Sutcliff

by Cheeses_mw



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Backstory, Headcanon, Lots of tws so please don’t read If your triggered easy, Trans Grell Sutcliff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeses_mw/pseuds/Cheeses_mw
Summary: My head cannon back story for Grell Sutcliff.EXTRA TW this gets really dark.This has child abuse, assault, miss gendering, severe homophobia (it says the f slur), suicide, lots of death, sexual assault.This is one of the first stories I’ve posted so if it’s not great that’s why, also I’m dyslexic so I have spelling issues.Also note this does not reflect my beliefs or my opinions on anything I just wanted to write a back story for Grell and it got really dark so please don’t attack me.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 11





	1. Seventh titled Grell Sutcliff

These are the reaper notes of Lawrence Anderson. I have been tasked to write logs on shinigami.  
I have chosen the shinigami that I would like to write about from the thousands of us I've taken a look at their records and gotten there entire story together I've already written six today so I wont list them again. 

Cinematic record of a one Grell Sutcliff  
Name: Grell Sutcliff  
Birth gender: male  
Died: age 23  
Born March 15th 1590, died of blood loss from slitting wrist August 3rd 1611

Mother: Addie Marse Sutcliff (died in child birth in 1593 at the age of 19)  
Father: Manson "Manny" Sutcliff (died of illness 1616 at the age of 39) 

Older Siblings: Peter Sutcliff (died on the day of their birth 1588)  
Manny Sucliff (died a week after birth in 1589)

Younger siblings: Russit "Rusty" Sutcliff More (died of old age at the age of 42 in 1631)  
Addie II Sutcliff (died of illness at the age of 22 in 1612 (author's note which is the same year Mr. William T. Spears took his life)

Nieces: Manzi More (died at age 10 of illness in 1610)  
Patty More (died at age 20 of illness 1624)  
Olivia More (died at age 11 of illness in 1611)  
Grell II More Azzy (died in childbirth 23 in 1629)  
Addie III More Gena (died of illness at the age of 16 in 1629)

Accidental murders: 1  
Purposeful murders: 6 (maybe more, I don’t get notes on her a lot) 

The one main difference between Grell and others of that time is "Mr" Sutcliff that "Mr" isn't a "Mr" at all, Grell is mentally a woman which wasn't common in the 1600s (obviously). Ms. Grell Sutcliff should have had a woman's form but sadly doesn't even as a reaper, I assume that if Ms. Sutcliff did have the appropriate body she wouldn't even be a reaper today. Her father wouldn't have abused her if she had a female form, she would have been able to have children she wouldn't have lived long, but maybe she would have be happy, but God is cruel to some people. Form knowing Grell I know that they would like to be called she and so I will threw out this story.

1588 Addie Marse gets married to Manson Sutcliff they ended up having 5 children two died before reaching one. 3 lived Grell, Rusty, and Addie II. Mrs. Sutcliff died giving birth to Addie II, Addie II was named after her late mother. Mr. Sutcliff wasn't happy with his wife's death and turned to drink, leaving his 3 ,2 ,and 0 year olds to do as they please, comes in Mr. Orpheus Thomas hired to take care of the children . Grell was rather fond of Mr Thomas , Thomas died a year later. A second care taker came in, she wasn't the nicest woman and her daughter was a brat to everyone, even little Rusty who was kind hearted and saw the best in everyone. This woman ended up quiting after the pay got bad. Grell was now 8 and was left to care for her little sisters ,they learned to make dolls and clothes to sell but it wasn't enough ,so a 9 year old Grell got a job under secretary Al Manklot. Mr Manklot wasnt the best person. Grell tried her best to stay away from him. Grell worked there until she turned 14 and thats when Mr. Manklot tried to make advances on the young Grell (which was very inappropriate. Mr. Manklot is now known as a child predator.) Grell didn't want anything to do with him, Mr. Manklot ended up forcing himself on Grell and paying her not to say anything. This happened many times even if she did try to tell, no one would believe her since Mr. Manklot's status and no one could possibly think he was a "f*g", Grell quit the next day.  
Grell took a job cutting down trees for a summer after that she became an apprentice Mechanic and did that for the rest of her short life. She got enough money to get her sisters some education. Russit learned how to read and write great. Addie didn’t learn much for her ill state didn’t give her much motivation. Their father was still hardly there for the girls, meanwhile he was all over Grell. He beat her ,hit her, and cut her. Grell learned how to not flinch on being hit and ended up convincing herself that she liked being in pain. Her father worked but mainly used the money on drinks leaving Grell to handle the taking care of payments. If you met Grell then vs Grell now you wouldn’t know they were the same person. Grell’s emotions didn’t matter in her lifetime so she would push her feelings down which probably caused her later mental illness and insanity. Grell in her life was mentally ill since she was little,due to not fitting in her skin, but it got way worse.

One night as Grell’s sisters slept, she was finished getting clothes ready for the next few days when she saw A light blue dress. She didn’t know what hit her but she wanted to touch it and that’s what she did. It was soft, light and very pretty. She wanted to put it on and that’s what she did. It was one of the happiest moments in her life ,she felt good in her skin for the first time. Her father caught her and beat her horribly. Grell said she would never do this again. She was just curious and wanted to see what it felt like, her dad didn’t care and threatened to kill her if he caught her again. 

The new year to 1608 Mr. Sucliff got a letter to a party, in a few hours Grell found this letter her father wasn’t home and her sister were out getting food and selling clothes. Grell was supposed to be at work but was let off early, Grell thought about it her father would most likely be drunk anyway maybe having a bit of fun would be worth it, it was a multiple day party after all she can just tell her father they got it late tomorrow. So Grell started to get ready to go to the party at first she went through her old clothes then she found the blue dress again,her sisters blue dress,the one that she had put on years ago, she ended up putting it on as well as heels and her sister’s make up, you could hardly tell she was a man. She felt great. The night was one of the best nights of her life, she ended up meeting a Mr. William T. Spears that night, they didn’t speak much with each other that night, they would never see each other again in their lives also they would never realize they had met in their lives (maybe their ends would be different if they had become friends, they did have a things in common their fathers were both horrible people and they both had a “weird” gender thing for the time what I mean is William being a gay man and Grell being a trans woman, but back to the story) Grell never ended up telling her father about the parties and went every night. One night she encountered a Mr. Tim Waltzmain, who had a physical liking for Grell she tried to avoid him the whole night but they ended up being alone in the back of the building where he tried to have his way with her Grell ended up in self defense grabbing his throat he wasn’t alarmed at first but then he realized she had strength like no woman of the time she ended up strangling him to death. She fled the scene unsure what to do her mind wasn’t in a great state after that, she ended up burning the dress after realizing if anyone saw her they could blame her sister.

Grell would never feel the same after that and that wouldn’t be her last kill. The same year she ended up going to more then one party as a woman ,it was one of the only times she felt happy. She heard a lady talking about her and her sisters she felt herself getting angrier and angrier .Her brain seemed to have flipped a switch,her normal living self talking a back seat to her anger she ended up chatting with this woman all night. Her anger kept boiling inside as the woman spoke about her privileged life with her Mother and Father about her daddy doing anything she asked and how people should just suck it up about their problems, Grell took a knife from one of the tables and hid it in her dress she asked to walk the lady home. Half way there she killed the woman with the knife she took her mind twisted that day her morality slowly started to crack for people she didn’t care for. She loved the blood of this snob one her hands the sound when the knife met her stomach Grell screamed “how does it feeling of life hating you! Won’t your daddy care SO MUCH” she started cutting the lower part of her stomach open she didn’t really know what she was doing what she did know was she was angrier at who she was unsure “HOW DOES IT FEEL, your lucky ass with a uterus you take advantage of your gift! I LOOK AT ME I CAN HAVE CHILDREN MY DADDY LOVES ME AND I CAN BE HAPPY” she took the knife out and grabbed the woman’s uterus “look you’re like me now” she grinned and moved up to the woman’s face she sat her uterus next to the woman’s face she leaned down and kissed the woman’s head it left a stain of red lip stick on her head “have fun in hell doll.”  
She burned the knife and the dress before going home.

Grell’s sanity was on the line she ended up getting her hair caught in a machine at work in one of her now common zone outs her hair became short and choppy, her sisters moved out Addie moved in with Russett and her husband and kids one had died this year she was heart broken Grell loved her niece and felt so bad after they died. Grell now lives with her father alone she wanted to leave but couldn’t no woman would pay to marry her like the usual for the time, so she was stuck with her father’s beatings and assaults Grell’s mind wasn’t the same she didn’t care anymore if he did anything to her so be it. Her mind became full of fantasies where she could have a husband that loved her and children of her own she didn’t understand these thoughts. Grell’s father broke her arm once bad before Russet came over Grell tried to hide it she didn’t want her sister to hate their father even though her mind was full of anger for the man, thoughts came in and out such as taking his gun and shooting the man or stabbing him to death that would be fun, before her mind tried to rationalize and make clear these thoughts and tried to make them go away.

August 2 1611 Grell’s mind was at its worst .She couldn’t handle it anymore the beatings, the misgendering ,she broke and yelled at her father, after a lot of yelling Grell ran out of the house,but not before her father could get one shot in her arm with his gun.

Grell ended up dragging herself to a hotel (a place for the time people went to die) and got a room her mind was blurry she was in pain she sat down her bag and took out a industrial file she had for work “I’ll show him animal!” She spat, she started grinding her teeth into sharp points her mouth burned and stung and bled. Her mouth became a mess of blood, her mind went wild as she got rid of what defined her as a man the mattress became bloody and stained, she got up and looked at the window and talked to herself as she led the knife down her hands and wrists “they all hate me..... I gave all of my self to them my well being to them I put myself second and god has the balls to do this to me! fuck my Dad fuck my grandparents for conceiving him fuck my mom for leaving us alone.... Fuck god! Why me! Why couldn’t I just have one thing in life! I’m going to hell I know I don’t care anymore” her vision started to blur she didn’t understand what was happening to her her eyes couldn’t Focus she dropped the knife her hands were shaking she couldn’t see anything other then blobs of colors she turned and looked at the bed then down at her hands and arms “that’s a .... pretty color.........”  
Abigail smith collected Grell Sutcliff August 3 1611 at 12am

From my searching through records I did find out that Russett had wrote Grell as a girl since she was 10 after Grell’s death she cut ties with her father and name her last two daughters after Grell and Addie, Addie died the next year and one of Russet’s children(Olivia) died the same year as Grell. Grell’s niece that was named after her ended up dying in childbirth when she was 22 (the same age aunt was when she died) Russett never told her children that Grell’s birth gender was male and always referred to Grell as a woman. Russet died in her sleep at the age of 42. 

My first paper on Ms. Grell Sutcliff is finally done I still need to do one more reaper study that’s all for this writing 

Written by Lawrence Anderson


	2. The beginning‘s of the red reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not as polished so most likely some miss spellings and grammar mistakes.

Everything went black, Grell felt her body slam onto the ground the thud was muffed her breathing sounded muffed what was happening? She couldn't hear any breathing anymore she couldn't see anything, the pain soon stopped. All Grell could see was black, then she realized the blood loss it.... Could have killed her, did it? Was this death? there was no light of course there wasn't, she had betrayed god the first time she put on a dress, She had killed, she had slept with men, she did so many thing she was sure she would go to hell. She waited nothing happened the darkness stayed maybe this was hell or maybe hell didn't even want her she could understand. Grell stayed in the darkness she had no choice after all she liked the Dark in her life then she realized she didn't have anything to worry about, she wasn't burning like she thought she would ,she wasn't in pain anymore she didn't have a body anymore for once in her life she felt okay the feeling was familiar but it was so far away in her memory that she didn't even remember it, she was fine with this she had her mind still she didn't really care what happened, she felt okay for once.

Two reapers stood on a building a few miles away, the female reaper looked threw her book of souls she had to collect then threw the man's "your a slow reader" the male reaper said from over the woman's shoulder "maybe if you would shut up I could read faster" the woman spat back at him. The woman read a bit more before getting to the right page "great ,were a few minutes late yours is a few miles north a homeless woman, her" she pointed to the picture of the woman "got it" the male reaper said "see you old lady" the male reaper went off north. The woman stayed where she was for a moment.

She had seen this soul earlier she had tried to be prepared for it, A new reaper this was her first time collecting one even though she had been a reaper for centuries and she wasn't ready even now seeing someone like the people she worked with at there worst made her sick. She also knew that this new reaper woundnt get help, like she didn't just years and years of seeing people die, the reaper still doesn’t understand how she hasn't lost her mind yet. She took a Breath in and started going east, to the reaper she would have to collect and train.

She reached the Hotel and jumped to one of the 2nd Story windows she breathed again "you got this Abigail" she said to herself, she finally pried the window open and walked inside. She looked to the bed it was stained with red, then she looked at the bag, the metal file, then finally at the Body "oh god" she mumbled. She started shaking a bit she looked down at her own wrist where her scar was, she wasn't warned about seeing something like her own Death, she Breathed in Then held her death scythe up and buried it in the back of the body in one motion, she begin "Grell Sutcliff born to Manny Sutcliff and Addison Sutcliff March 15th 1590, and died August 2 1611 at 11:56 died from blood loss after slitting wrists and other damages to there body" she watched the record of Grells life, it was mainly a bunch of tragedies in one 23 year life time she couldn't help but feel for this poor girl she never got any of the goods in life at least in the reapers own life she had been able to feel love from another woman that she loved this girl didn't get anything. Now she would be stuck in this horrible cycle of punishment, why even punish this what did she have left in life. The record ended and the reaper looked at the Body again she collected the record then she sat in silence for a moment, she regretted what she had to do to this girl that got nothing from God but pain and now even more pain to come.


	3. The beginning‘s of the red reaper 2

Grell thought in the Darkness mainly childish fantasies that she would have loved to experience, then she saw something a white figure in the Darkness she didn't under stand, was she making this up was she seeing things it got closer and closer to her fear started to fill her mind what was this a Demon a Angel was it good or bad it had something in its hand it was a weapon a scythe what was the scythe for?? The figure got so closer that it could be touched (if grell could see her arms) the things hand got close to grell she couldn't move what did she do what was happening the thing grabbed her panic washed over her what's going on what's happening she couldn't see anymore then the pain came back her head hurt ,her arms,and hands hurt also but her mouth hurt the worst.

Grell opened her eyes she could see again she saw a woman, the woman looked weird she was a bit older had Dark black hair that almost looked kind of purple that was tied up in a bun, she had pale skin and was wearing all black slim Dress with a vest over it and a tie she had never seen a woman wear anything like this before but the weirdest thing about her to Grell was the large silver scythe she was holding and her unnaturally bright green yellow eyes. The woman... The scythe thats what she saw in the Dark but she wasn't in the hotel anymore it was all gray the walls ceiling anything grell could see was gray ,or at least she thought she couldn't see very well far way she could hardly see the woman when she moved farther back. Grell tried to move but the pain was worse then normal she couldn't just shrug it off like normal she took a sharp breath in witch caught the womans attention. "Oh, your finally awake" the woman walked closer and grabbed the side of the bed grell was sitting in. What was happening, Grell’s mind was moving so fast was she dead? If so was she in heaven or hell why is everything gray who is this lady and why does it smell weird "wh-" grell covered her mouth and almost screamed her hands and wrists hurt worse now but the worst pain was her mouth it burned and stung so bad she could feel her eyes tearing up from the pain "oh no! Im so sorry I should have told you not to speak hang on I'll get the Doctor he'll get you something to numb it" the woman walked off after speaking. Doctor? she was at a doctors she had never been before, this now brought up more questions was she alive if so who was this woman and how and if she wasn't heaven / hell has doctors?

Grell didn't know what to do when the Doctor came in he also had glasses like the woman and the eyes he didn't speak much he pulled out something Grell hadn't seen and filled it with liquid then jammed it into Grell’s arm she made a noise of surprised and sat still what was happening what was this man ejecting into her arm. "You won't be able to talk for a while if you start bleeding find a way to make it stop and that doesn't mean hurting yourself! do not take the bandages off your wrists without Ms. Smith" Grell looked at the man confused "oh! Grell I'm Ms. Abigail Smith but you can call me Abigail once you can speak again, I will be helping you threw your Shinigami training and education. Oh doctor when can grell leave?" The doctor looked at Abigail then Grell "Take him I don't care, I have over time I have to go" Abigail looked at him leave then at Grell "alright let me help you I need to show you around and to your apartment."

Grell got up she realized her clothes were changed it was just a white shirt and pants, her wrists ,hands ,and mouth still hurt a bit but it wasn't as unbearable. The woman now named Abigail stuck close to Grell so she could see her Grell didn't get why she couldn't see great. Abigail snapped her fingers "oh almost forgot you'll be needing these from now on, allow me so you don't hurt your hands worse" Grell hesitated and waited for the worst when Abigail sat a flimsy set of glasses on Grell’s face suddenly she could see far away again. Now Grell was even more confused than she was already she didn't understand anything but..... What was the worst that could happen she was already in pain or possiblely dead she had been harassed before and her family most likely disowned her so what was there to lose. Abigail prosecuted to walked Grell down Gray hall after gray hall until they got to the 1037th room out of many more "this is yours I'll give you the key ,my room is 1025 so if you need me at anytime come get me" Abigail opened the door to a small gray room it had a bed, a side table ,a small kitchen, and a bathroom it also had some small items Grell hasn't seen before. A thing on the wall that had a block on it attached with a cord, a thing sitting on the side table with a round thing hocked into it, a bottle near the sinks with a weird sort of liquid inside, and much much more.

"We normally would have fed you first but your mouth, you'll have to eat a least tomorrow but you'll have to be on medicine so it isnt unbearable." Abigail walked to the closet and opened it up and started picking out clothes "I hope these will fit you if they don't tell me"

Grell just stood there she couldn’t fidget with anything her hands were hurt and her hair was to short to play with so it just ended up her standing there awkwardly as this woman talked to herself basically, Grell wasn’t listening she was stuck in her head all the words Grell did listen to weren’t about what was happening to her it was random. Grell started watching the woman’s hands as they took clothes from the closet and sat them onto the bed, they didn’t have gloves on they had no scars and were smooth, strangely her nail were purple though Grell thought it looked nice. “Alright there we go I’ll take these clothes the rest are yours, hum I should get you some more clothes ,what’s your favorite color? oh wait you can’t talk umm can you write?” Grell shook her head ”well, you’ll learn don’t worry or at least the basics, okay sit on the couch in need to take your bandages off” Grell obeyed and sat on the couch 

Abigail proceeded to take off the blood covered Bandages from grells wrists “oh the cuts pretty Deep I think the bleeding has stopped for now, if you need me later see that thing on the wall it’s called a phone type my room number it’s on the table over there and it should call me and I’ll be right over.” She pointed to the Box on the wall, Grell supposed she understood, Abigail grabbed her hand which did hurt a bit “oh Dear your hands are so Dry and blistered have you ever had anyone look at your hands they look horrible” Grell shook her head she didn’t see a reason to she was fine she didn’t have money for doctors, well I guess now she was in debt to one she hated being in debt.

“Alright” Abigail stood up “I’ll be right back, and don’t do anything while I’m not in the room” Abigail walked into the Bathroom Grell hadn’t looked in there she wondered what it looked like then a noise came from the bathroom it was the sound of running water how?? You can’t get running water it continues for a minute then Abigail came out “alright come on” Grell got flustered what did she mean ,Abigail saw Grell’s confusion “I ran you a bath you’ve never used a bathtub like this before I didn’t want you to- burn yourself.” Grell walked into the bathroom she saw the tub full of water Grell walked over and touched the water with her finger tips it was warm how did she get it to do that “I’ll teach you how to work it tomorrow right now you should take a bath you stink, it’s not your fault everything in the living world smells like horse shit” living world? So she was Dead this was no Dead she had ever thought of. “Your clothes are right here there’s your towel and there’s the soap” Grell looked at her both in amazement and confused “yes you can use the soap god knows you haven’t gotten to use any, well if you need anything call I’ll be in the other room reading” Grell got confused once more “your looking at me like you’ve never gotten privacy, you probably haven’t god, god knows a woman needs her privacy take all the time you need Dear call if you need” Abigail left the room and closed the door behind her.   
A woman needs her privacy haunted Grell’s mind for a minute it made her feel all fuzzy for some reason, moved on from that and walked over to the mirror of at least that’s what it looked like. She looked at herself for a minute 

Was that her? The shape of her face, neck and shoulders were the same but her hair had turned a flame red color it was still spiky and short like she left in when she was at the hotel but it’s was now red no Dark brown to be seen anymore, she of course had glasses on Abigail put them on then she realized her eyes..... they were the same as everyone else she’d seen here. Grell didn’t know what was happening she shook it off for now and got undressed, she got into the bath and sat in the water for a while thinking she tried to peace everything together in her mind but couldn’t nothing really made since her mind was still a bit blurry though. Then it finally set in her sisters, her nieces ,she wouldn’t see them again would she. Russett was pregnant too she would never meet her sisters next child, they most likely hated her... she should have kept her mouth shut instead of freaking out like she did she had said nothing for so long how did she break Grell felt water run down her face, what did she do ,she should have just shut up. Her father was right about everything she did deserve everything that had happened to her,  
She was horrible. 


	4. The beginning’s of the red reaper 3

Grell got herself together and got dress she tried using the faucet in the sink for the first time she ended up burning her hand before she got it right then she splashed her face with water. She grabbed the glasses from the side of the sink and put them on, she was so hyper aware of them on her face. She looked in the mirror she never felt this, well- clean ,her nails weren't black anymore but she did realise they were cracked and the sides of her nails were gone. She wanted to look at her mouth but she didn't dare move it slightly due to the pain of it, she thought for a minute was this real? Did she die or was she in some sort of fever dream, had she taken something that could fuck her up this bad, She didn't think so, Everything felt so real though the water, the pain, the glasses, everything felt so real it hurt. She looked down at her wrists that were littered with cuts did she really do that? She then pulled down one of her sleeves to look at the upper part of her arm there was also a scar there a gun shot wound ,good shot dad she thought, before putting the shirt back she walked out of the bathroom and to the living room where Abigail was sitting reading, She didn't seem to notice her. Grell was kind of scared but walked over and poked the womans shoulder "Oh grell your out!" Abigail grinned at Grell "mind sitting down dear" Grell Obeyed and sat on the cough" Abigail grabbed some bandages and medicine from the table "this may hurt a bit but I'm going to replace you bandages and put this on her wounds" Grell allowed it she was to stuck in her own mind, Grell hummed to herself as she thought "so you know German, I would like to learn it I may not have time though, oh and I forgot to say sorry about what happened to your mother, she did love you and your sisters, your we're a adorable kid" Abigail began talking, Grell’s eyes widened how did she know that stuff she only spoke German with Russet (her sister) how did she know her mom and how would she know what she looked like as a child? "There all done, you should get some sleep ,remember call the number on the table and I'll head over here, call me when you wake up, sleep tight" Abigail waved to Grell before walking out of the room and closing the door behind her. Grell just sat there for a second She took a deep a breath, might as well accept everything for now, Grell got up and walked over to the Bed and got into it, it was so soft, so soft, Grell snuggled herself into the fluffy blanket and mattress she was really tired and she didn't have to wake up at 5 so that was a plus she relaxed after a bit then finally went to sleep.


	5. The Beginning’s of the red reaper 4

The beginnings of the red reaper

Light green eyes fluttered open the room was dark with no windows to let in light, Grelle laid there for a minute regretting waking up, soon she got her mind straight and rose up, what had happened? Her brain started moving to fast, she jumped out of bed and to the door and flung it open she was greeted by another door on the other wall, she ran down the gray halls she didn't know where she was going or what she was doing but she was nerves terribly nervous she ran until she ran into someone her head flung up to see there face, the same green eyes as everyone else and glasses what the hell was this place! 

The guy saw the panic in Grelle’s face "hay hay your new, right, calm down your okay" she looked over at him and took a breath in, the man looked about the same age she was maybe a bit older, his hair was blonde and slightly wavy and there was slight stubble growing on his face. "Who was the person that you saw last here?" The man asked her "Abag-" Grell tried to speak but her mouth began hurting again "oh Jesus your that new” the man said looking down at Grelle’s Wrists “hay fallow me I'll bring you to Ms. Abigail Smith is that the right person" Grelle nodded.

The boy led Grell down a maze of gray halls until they reached a room with other people in it "stand here I’ll get her" the man said as he walked into the room of people Grelle just stayed there as she was told soon enough she saw Abigail and the boy coming back "oh Grelle! you should have just called me, you must have panicked I'm so sorry” Abigail put a hand on Grelle’s shoulder she clearly felt guilty about leaving her alone “oh Grelle meet Mr. Eric Slingby you'll see eachother more later Eric this is Ms. Grelle Sutcliff she's a new reaper collected two days ago" Abigail said to the man or Eric, Eric looked confused for a second then, just smirked "it's nice to meet you Grelle I hope we can talk more once you can speak again, I assume you can speak" Eric looked to Abigail for confirmation "she can! but you see she made a mess of her mouth before she died.” Abigail got behind Grell and grabbed her shoulders "we best be going she shouldn't even be out right now" Abigail started pushing Grelle out of the room she looked over her shoulder and yelled "thank you Eric!" Before she left with Grelle. 

Yet again Grell was confused and unable to say anything, annoying. Abigail pushed Grelle into her room and shut it behind her "Im so sorry Grelle, ummm I'm unsure if I told you that, you shouldn't leave this room until I say, the high ups would kill me if they saw you out." High ups? Like a king? "Well" Abigail perks up and claps her hands together "why don't you sit dear, I got to look at your wrists" Abigail soon got Grelles wrists cleaned and wrapped up nicely"alright, now we have bring you to the doctor since you need to eat, and with your mouth that won't be easy without a good drugging" the last part Abigail said sarcastically before pulling Grelle out of her room, yet again.

Grelle couldn't think straight, what ever the fuck they gave her fucked her up, she wasn't in pain and she got to eat which was great the food was better then what she normally got but still not good. Abigail sat in front of Grelle at the table, Abigails green eyes watched the doctor as he left once he had left she pulled something out of her pocket, her dress had pockets Grelle didn't expect that, she lit the thing and put it in her mouth. "You don't seem like the person to tell, warning the high-up fucking hate any form of pleasure. “I ended up getting this from the normal world" the older woman took the pipe out of her mouth and blew smoke out. "That's smells horrible" Grelle croaked out her mouth still hurt a bit but she could move it "look who talks, and! says the girl that lived in horse shit! the normal world smells horrible let me tell you, you've went blind to it." Abigail laughs to herself "you must have a lot of questions and you don't seem like the patient type so go ahead ask them now" Grelle thought for a second before she mustered "am I dead?" Abigail puts her pipe out before setting it on the table "yes, you slit your wrists died from blood loss." Grelle looked Abigail "where did I go?" Abigail sighed "welcome to reaperhood! you killed yourself and now your here to be 'redeemed' I won't lie thats bullshit, I've been here centuries and I'm still as sad as the day I offed myself plus reaperhood added more fucked up shit to myself! I have panic attacks now and a drug addiction. There 'redeeming' us by making us grim reapers we take peoples souls." Abigail grabs the pipe and slides it back into her pocket just as the doctor comes back in telling them to leave, Abigail leads Grelle back to her room. "Sorry for being a- sad, person....? I mean I'm sorry for telling you that so harshly I just can’t lie like everyone else can." Grelle stood there for a second she would rather know now she had a hard life whats the difference now. She walked into her room and laid back on the bed before realizing the difference, she didn't have anyone now. Maybe that would be better for at least Addie and Russet she wouldn't be in there way. 

September 5th, 1611

Grelle felt strange being in a room with more then one person in it after only seeing Abigail and maybe the doctor for a month, there was people old and young in this one room all of them eating a weird food that they said was made out of steak but Grelle wasn't sure. She now had her new uniform just a black and gray suit with a tie untied tie, Grelle couldn't figure out how to do it. She sat and began eating it was nice not being in pain when she eats she did bite her tongue once and awhile which hurt like a bitch but it wasn't that bad, she eyed the room everyone had glasses on, Abigail said its a reaper thing and she doesn't really get why Grelle didn't question farther she didn't really care. 

Grelle looked at her wrists they stopped bleeding but where still tied up just in case, A tray sat itself next to hers and a man sat next to her "nice to see you again, I could see you a mile away with that hair" Grelle looked to see the man it was the man she met, Eric she believed his name was "Grelle sutcliff right, I'm Eric if you forgot." Eric slid his tray twords her "want it the food isn't great here but you seem to like it." Grelle took the tray and sat her empty tray aside she didn't get to eat much normally some extra food wouldn't hurt "so~ can you talk yet I see your mouth isn't as much of a mess" Grelle looked at him shyly "y-yes" Grelles voice was very deep and horse from not speaking for a month "is that your voice didn't extract that" Grelle shook her head "God no! I haven't talked much.." Grelle coughed into her arm "don't worry your voice will fix itself up we heal faster then humans.

"On other news you got Ms. Smith huh, how's that going" Grelle shrugged "fine I suppose" Eric sat his arms on the table "most reapers really don't like her for some reason she seems fine to me a little Hyper sure but nothing horrible, I guess" Grelle put her fork down and looked at Eric "guess? she's been here for centuries right?" Eric tilted his head and sat it in one of his hands "yeah I heard she's from 1000 may be wrong but yeah a while, surprising your the first reaper she's trained guess cuz the high ups don't like her much even though she's older then most of them." 

Later Grelle ended up with Abigail she was finally learning about what was going on Abigail wasn't great at explaining most things without saying them multiple times but it didn't really bother Grelle. "Alright im done, so what do you want to do?" Grelle thought for a second "like? Go out?" Abigail smiled "of course a walked would be nice for both of us" Abigail took Grelle to her room where Grelle got changed they soon began taking a walk around the realm, it was like the human world just a little desaturated and out side of the main area, which most reapers call the town, there was miles of dark woods. They walked along the stone paths and down to the small town area. Everyone lived in one building where they got food, clothes, mostly everything a person needed So Grelle thought it was strange to have a town "why's this here" Grelle asked the older reaper, Abigail began watching the sky "oh! It makes some reapers from going completely insane, just some since of a normal life. It says a lot about our world" Grelle looked at the town, the only stability for some reapers maybe that's why Abigail talks about reapers saying there being redeemed "Abigail, what does redeemed mean in this since" Abigail quietly shuffled, still watching the sky "being able to go to heaven, see your family, friends- again, if they made it there." Grelle looked up as well, the sky was full of clouds "why do you wanna try?" Abigail snickers at the comment “even though I think it's bullshit, I keep going so I can see my love again" Abigail sighs "that would be nice, to see her face again." Abigail took a breath in before perking up "how about! We get you a dress" Grelle blushed "what?”, “Come on you want one don't you if not, new clothes would be good, come on I'll pay." Abigail grabbed Grelle’s hand and pulled her to a small shop and brought her inside.


End file.
